Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a cryogenic refrigerators, and particularly, to cryogenic refrigerators for chilling rotating objects. In addition, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a rotary joint suited to such cryogenic refrigerators.
Description of Related Art
Cryogenic cooling devices that realize cryogenic temperatures in continuously rotating systems are known. The cooling devices include a cryogenic refrigerator and a compressor that circulates helium gas to the cryogenic refrigerator. The helium gas circulates through the refrigerator and the compressor via a rotary coupler for helium gas.